MaximumOneSeven
by MPHknows
Summary: Max has done short films for a few years in England, but when she gets the chance to move to California to help a fellow youtuber, she decides to vlog while she does so. Join her as she makes new friends, grows her fanbase, and maybe even find love. FANG IS OOC. FAX LATER ON. DEDICATED TO KATERSONESEVEN.
1. Day 1: Crazy Tree House (10-28-10)

**Summary: **Max has done short films for a few years in England, but when she gets the chance to move to California to help a fellow youtuber, she decides to vlog while she does so. FANG IS OOC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Maximum Ride or KatersOneSeven, who, by the way, is awesome. I really don't own anything except Lupo and anyone that didn't show up in MR that is a main character. Little note: No true fax relationship until way, way, way down the line

MaximumOneSeven

_Day 1: Crazy Tree House_

(Max's POV)

I faced the camera towards me, trying to look awake, "Good morning. I'm attempting to sort all of my clothes on the bed here." I turned the camera so that it showed the small office Fang was letting me stay in. I turned the camera back to myself, "Because my suitcase exploded and it went absolutely everywhere."

Words came from down the hallway, sounding a bit like Fang and Lupo arguing. I turned the camera to their open bedroom door, "You're interrupting my vlog."

Fang Venom turned, his black hair cut short so that you could see his obsidian eyes perfectly, "What?"

"You're interrupting my vlog." He walked out of their room, closing the door behind him. He was still dressed in his pajamas; a black t-shirt and black pajama pants.

"Oh, sorry vlog." He put his hands in the air, getting a grin on his face as he looked me in the eyes.

(Scene Change)

Fang was sitting at his computer in his office, playing some music as he sang along.

I came up behind him with the camera, "Are you having fun?"

He turned his head, seeing the camera and pausing in the middle of a song lyric, "Oh, hey."

I giggled.

(S.C.)

Fang was holding the camera, filming me in the office as I spun a cord, trying to do a trick. Sparta, Fang's cat, turned his head, watching the cord go around and around, his head twitching.

(S.C.)

I pointed the camera at the two pairs of shoes lying on my floor, "These are the shoes that I'm giving up on. Both of them are manky and smell and are manky."

(S.C.)

I held the tube of toothpaste out for Loki, Fang's other cat, to sniff. I laughed, watching him through the camera, "That's my toothpaste. Toothpaste good."

(S.C.)

"Someone dared me to," Fang told me before he click the camera on and pointed it at the toy robot standing in front of a model washing machine. I shook my head, not paying attention to a word he said or what he was making the robot do.

"That's nasty."

(S.C.)

I brought the camera down, flowing it across Loki's white and black fur. He hopped away, running up the stairs.

(S.C.)

I made sure the camera was on, pointing it so that I was in center frame but they could still see Lupo, in her long dirty blond haired glory, in the doorway. "There's seemed to be a bit of an explosion."

I walked out into the kitchen/dining area, pointing the camera into the alcove where the cat trees were and where Sparta, the Egyptian moa, sat amongst his many, many toys. They were scattered everywhere.

"Do you need help?" I asked, putting the camera up in Loki's face. He just blinked at it. "Do you need help?"

"Are you okay?" I asked, now putting the camera in Sparta's face.

(S.C.)

Lupo Venom (soon to be Greyback again once more) walked over in a long t-shirt and her pajama pants, watching one of the bigger cat toys with her golden eyes. I followed her with the camera, "This is so weird."

She crouched down next to the circle with a small whole on the side where a fake mouse was poking its head out.

(S.C.)

Lupo sat on the floor next to Loki as I pointed the camera at them, "Lemur kitty."

She put her hand under his front legs as he lay on his side, moving them up until his toes stretched. I laughed.

(S.C.)

I stood at the bathroom counter, pointing the camera at a small bowl beside the sink, "This is a normal bowl." Then I pointed the camera at the cat's food dish. "Now they have a bucket. And that is way too much food."

Lupo laughed in the doorway and I turned to camera to her, "What if a hurricane happened and we couldn't get back? Kitties would have food."

"Kitties wouldn't have a house if a hurricane happened."

"No, like there," she said, moving her shoulder in a weird gesture. "And we couldn't get back," she drew out the word, gesturing her head at the floor.

I turned the camera back to me, mimicked her movements, before pointing the camera back at her. "It makes since, shut up."

(S.C.)

I was crouched down next to Loki as Lupo filmed me trying to balance all the toys on top of the cat. He moved his head back to look at me and some fell off. "Oh no, you lose."

He reached for a green stuffed toy, grabbing it with his paws and chewing on the edge. I took the camera from Lupo, leaning down and making a weird voice, "Om, nom, nom."

(S.C.)

Lupo was driving down the highway, me in the passenger's seat and Fang lying in the back. I pointed the camera out the window, filming a commercial truck pulling more than one heavy load. "Seriously? Only in America do you see stuff like this."

I zoomed in on what the trucks were carrying, "That is so weird to me."

I pointed the camera to a different area, on the other side of Lupo, filming the hills, "Crazy, oh hill."

Lupo laughed, making me notice my arm was stretched out right below her line of vision. I chuckled, turning the camera back at me as I stayed in that position, "This is really awkward for the driver. I'm leaning across her.

"She's like," I imitated Lupo moving her head trying to see the road better as said girl laughed.

(S.C.)

"Isn't that so sweet?" Fang was lying across the back seat, his head resting on a pile of blankets as he slept.

(S.C.)

"It's really eerie," I said, keeping the camera towards me but explaining the scenery around me. "Both sides of us are hills and mountain and behind us are load of hills and mountains, and straight forward there is nothing but flat.

"It is so eerie," I turned the camera now, trying to zoom ahead, "And that is so out of focus."

Lupo laughed. I turned the camera back to me, "It's just like a drop-off into a deep trench." I looked in the rearview mirror as I noticed movement. Fang was lying down when I said that, and was now sitting up with a surprised look on his face.

(S.C.)

I pointed the camera at Lupo as she drove and talked, "So, basically, the central valley is like the bottom of a bowl. The mountains go all around it but the bottom of it is just flat for days."

(S.C.)

We were passing a huge truck. I got the camera out, pointed it at me and pumped my fist out the window. We were just about to pass him when he laid on his horn. "Yay!" I yelled over the noise, glancing through my sunglasses at the camera.

(S.C.)

I pointed my camera at a small sign sitting inside the front of a store, "'Howdy, Mister. Me and my buddies have to build a new club house. We have buy some lumber.' Oh, grammar."

(S.C.)

Fang walked through the door displays, waving his hands out in front of him. I chuckled under my breath, "There's no glass there."

He turned around, looking straight at the camera, "Dude, I've had accidents before."

"Don't be a wuss!"

"And it sucks."

I weaved through every single door, "There's no glass there."

He just rubbed his neck and chuckled.

(S.C.)

Fang held the camera as we stood in the almost empty parking lot. I grabbed an abandoned shopping cart, running as fast as I could with it before standing on the little bar thingy above the wheels and rolling past Fang. I was laughing me head off the entire way.

I hopped off, letting it role as I walked up straight to Fang. He still had the camera rolling. "You can stop now." He just grinned real big. "This is awkward."

(S.C.)

Lupo drove as I held the camera in one hand and poked her cheek with the other. "Poke, poke, poke her face. Poke, poke, poke her face."

(S.C.)

I pointed the camera at myself, trying to keep a straight face as Fang rested his head on the shoulder of the seat and spoke in a weird voice that I couldn't understand.

Eventually, he just made a strange roaring noise, me mimicking him the entire time.

(S.C.)

I pointed the camera out the window, filming the billboards as we passed and the conversation we had as we did so.

"You guys didn't do anything funny for that one," I complained as we passed the first I filmed. "We've passed ten of those things and we've all said something funny and we pass that one-"

My words and Fang's melded together, both talking louder and louder to make it come out to one loud collection of words that didn't make sense unless you truly paid any attention.

Lupo's laughs soon made us stop, just to listen to her uncontrollable, surprisingly feminine, guffaw.

The Fang let out another roar, causing me to lean forward trying to control my own laughter.

(S.C.)

Lupo glanced at the camera before putting her eyes back on the road, "This one time we were driving, we were in some city, and Fang's driving. And it's like this three lane road and he goes 'Oh my god, look. Such a cute squirrel' cause he wanted to show me this cute squirrel cause he knew I'd like it. And right when I looked, this squirrel runs across the road and a car runs over it."

"Petting zoo!" Fang randomly burst out from the back.

I turned the camera to the billboard we passed as we all yelled in union, "Petting zoo!"

Fang laughed, "Why not stop?"

Lupo shook her head, "Cause you have a goat." I made a small baa'ing noise before Fang pointed at the next billboard.

"Look, olives."

Lupo got a look on her face while Fang and I melded our words together once more, "It's got a zillion flavors of olives?"

I stopped talking and pointed the camera at her, "A zillion? Really?"

"That's what it said. It said 'About a zillion flavors of olives'."

"That's too many flavors."

"I thought olives were just olive flavored?"

(S.C.)

Fang held the camera as Lupo help the goat puppet up in front of my face. I made my goat noise as she made the puppet's mouth move. I giggled holding up the puppet of a ferret that I had found.

Lupo hit the goat against the ferret a few times before I started making them fight, "Battle of epic proportions!"

She laughed and I pulled the ferret puppet away, moving the mouth but pausing. "What noise do ferrets make?"

"They don't," Lupo said as Fang focused the camera on me.

"Oh," I mumbled, opening the ferret's mouth but not making a sound.

We both burst out laughing.

(S.C.)

"Oh my gosh!" I said in a weird voice as I pointed the camera at a plastic block of cheese. "It's cheese, you guys! It's cheese!"

(S.C.)

We had made it to the place Lupo was talking about and I was following them as I held the camera. Now we were walking down the alleyway looking place with cool trinkets all off to the sides. "Oh, wow!" I had never seen anything like this before, not where I had lived in England or where I'd visit my dad up north.

"Look at the wonderland," Lupo said, pointing up at the giganta-tree limbs above us.

Lupo said something else to Fang as we were about to leave, pointing at a mermaid statue. "What?" I asked, wondering why they were laughing.

"Boobies!"

I chuckled, not surprised at all. "Lupo!"

She shrugged.

(S.C.)

Through the fence like material, we could see a bunch of colorful birds. The one that caught my eye the most was the bright green one with a red band between his eyes right above his beak. "Hello."

(S.C.)

I was standing in front of the floor of the huge tree house now. "This tree house is amazing. It goes up, up, up, up." A sudden ringing occurred, "That's a bell."

(S.C.)

We walked by the small petting zoo, Lupo eyeing the roosters oddly. "Touch it," I egged her on, "Touch it, touch it."

She shook her head, but Fang went ahead and moved his hand towards its head. It ducked down, moving away from him quickly. "Aw, no…"

(S.C.)

"This sheep is made of flies." I looked away from the matted sheep and reached my hand out for the donkey, "Come say hi. Hi!"

(S.C.)

I stood under the lean of the tree house, "This place has to be the most random place I've seen in my life. There's like all this stuff. There's a tree house, there's a random bike. Then there's a sign."

I focused on it, making sure you could read the words 'Don't make me laugh, I'll wet myself'. "So true. Cause, you know, I do that a lot."

Lupo laughed as Fang came walking over, "They have turkeys."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

"They have turkeys."

Lupo's eyes went wide, "Where?!"

He gestured through the door.

(S.C.)

"Lupo wants to scream at the turkeys."

Lupo took a deep breath before letting out a high pitched little screech.

"And now everybody thinks somebody just died."

(S.C.)

"I have to admit, we just cheated a little bit and kinda, maybe, sorta broke into this place." I followed Fang and Lupo up the steps inside the tree house. "It is tiny."

(S.C.)

We had reached the top and were looking around. Lupo called me over to where she was at, standing in front of what looked like a phone box. She opened the door and sitting inside was a pink stuffed monkey. She looked at me, back at the monkey, then back at me and shook her head.

(S.C.)

We were in the gift shop now, Fang with a turtle puppet sitting atop my head. He moved it and with each moved uttered a weird sounding, "Wow."

My nose crinkled, finally understanding what he was doing. I giggled a bit, not moving until he shook the turtle and let out a fake groan.

"Sick!" I sighed, "If you don't know what all that was about, good for you."

(S.C.)

"Lupo."

"Yeah?"

"I found the zillion flavors of olives."

(S.C.)

Lupo and I read the chalkboard menu together aloud, "Special sause? Oh, sauce…"

(S.C.)

"It's actually really weird. There are loads of different posters around this place. Then there's that thing." I pointed at Lupo, "Which is odd."

She did a weird face, moving her hands in the air in a jittery fashion.

(S.C.)

I stood in the parking lot, zoomed in on a pigeon with a huge foot, "Awkward flippered bird is awkward."

(S.C.)

I was turned around in the passenger's seat, watching as Fang did a weird dance in his own seat. I turned to Lupo next, watching her do the same thing. "What's going on?"

(S.C.)

We walked up to house in which Fang's parents, his sister, and her boyfriend, and their twins lived. The front door opened and Fang's little sister, Artiglio Venom, flung herself towards him, wrapping him in a hug. She looked exactly like him, black hair, olive skin, obsidian eyes and all.

Her boyfriend, Zephyr (or The Gasman), was standing in the doorway, watching as his son and daughter surrounded the siblings and Lupo, giving them big hugs. Astro, the little girl with her mother's hair and her father's eyes, latched onto Fang, soon followed by her brother James, the little boy with a darkened version of his father's hair and his own unique hazel eyes.

Artiglio, Lupo, and I laughed, watching as Fang lifted both the four year olds up and over each of his shoulders, a huge grin on his face.

(S.C.)

"Hi, cutie face." I said, looking at the adorable mix race baby girl lying in her carrier. She was dark like her mother, Nudge Aze, but surprisingly had Aidan's eyes (deep red), though they were clear and ready to see the world around her unlike her blind father's eyes.

(S.C.)

I stood alone in the kitchen, trying to explain to my vlog what was going on, "So we've arrived at Fang's family's house. And there are some really cute kids here at the moment."

I turned the camera, filming out the doorway at Fang turning James upside down and flipping him around as the little boy giggled.

(S.C.)

"There are dogs here too!" I leaned down, petting the energetic Chihuahua.

(S.C.)

Jacqueline, Nudge's baby girl, was setting in her bouncer, giggling excitedly at her wide eyes stared at me. She stopped giggling suddenly, letting out a little hiccup.

I had to stop recording, I was laughing so hard.

(S.C.)

I looked at the video game Gazzy and Fang were playing as Aidan listened. "Zombies! And death! And…" I turned the camera to Jacqueline sleeping in her carrier.

**Important If You Are Confused: **Yes, I realize it could be a bit confusing, but I'm going by exactly what katersoneseven's vlogs are and day 1 she had just started. She wasn't used to telling exactly where she was and not confusing her viewers. So Max isn't used to vloging, either.


	2. Day 2: Cannibal Fish (10-29-10)

**Summary: **Max has done short films for a few years in England, but when she gets the chance to move to California to help a fellow youtuber, she decides to vlog while she does so. Join her as she makes new friends, grows her fanbase, and maybe even find love. FANG IS OOC. FAX LATER ON. DEDICATED TO KATERSONESEVEN.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Maximum Ride or KatersOneSeven, who, by the way, is awesome. I really don't own anything except Lupo and anyone that didn't show up in MR that is a main character. Little note: No true fax relationship until way, way, way down the line

**Oh, and since when did I say this was going to be creative? I got an anonymous review saying that this was pathetic or whatnot and, you know what AngryMaxKateFan(or whatever it was), I don't care.**

MaximumOneSeven

_Day 2: Cannibal Fish (10-19-10)_

(Max's POV)

I pointed the camera at the sign above a storefront, "Mr. Pickles."

(S.C.)

I walked up to the front door, pointing the camera at the Frankenstein farmer dummy sitting on the step, "He looks a lot more ghetto in daylight."

(S.C.)

Jacqueline was sitting in her carrier, her eyes wide open as Fang walked over to her.

I watched through the camera as he reached down to stroke her head, "Somebody woke up very suddenly. Hey, big eyes."

I moved closer, giggling as she smiled at me.

(S.C.)

I pointed the camera at me, dressed in my wonderful sweats with my hair down and messy as I walked down the hallway, "Okay, I can't show you what the people across the street are doing cause I'm sure they'd sue me, but Fang can reenact what he just saw."

I turned the camera to Fang, who was standing with an odd dramatic pose. He began to walk, legs stiff and overdone. He stopped, swinging his head around out the window before walking back and doing another pose.

I could stop laughing at his weird faces, utter a few unrecognizable words here and there. He continued, arms flailing wildly as he went straight through the kitchen and out of the room.

(S.C.)

I sat the camera on the table, making sure it was pointed at the doorway that led to the living room. I ran through said doorway, going over the back of the couch just in time for Fang to grab me around the waist and pick me up.

I yelled between my laughs, telling him this wasn't part of the plan as he threw me down on the couch and began pretending to be beating me with his elbow. I screamed some more as he snatched up a pillow and began to hit me with it, leaving it on my back and pounding it with his fists.

By the time he was finished with his crazy laugh and ran out of the room, I couldn't breathe from my own laughter.

(S.C)

"Fang, what the hell are you doing?"

Fang stood in the kitchen, hips forward as he picked at his shirt like a monkey would its fur. He did this a few times before starting the walk he had done earlier, straight out of the room until he tripped in the hallways and knocked something over.

"Ow!"

(S.C.)

Astro sat on her bike, the training wheels on nice and sturdy. Fang stood behind her, hands over her own on the handlebars as he pushed her around the dining room/ kitchen.

"Watch out!" He yelled, driving her right into the back door, watching her giggle as he maneuvered her around.

I turned the camera back to myself as Fang continued, "Now just picture that with the bike there. Just Fang's butt. That's too funny."

He left one hand in the middle of the handlebars as I turned the camera back to her, moving the other to the back of the seat and lifting the bike up, "Magical school-bus, magical school-bus."

He moved her to the other side of the room before putting her down and watching her ride off. Just as I was about to stop recording, I spotted James through the doorway into the living room. He came running, as if he was going to try and jump over the back of the couch.

Let's just say he failed.

He didn't make it, tripping over himself and falling onto the couch with a groan.

I laughed, jogging over to him and looking down at him as he held his knee, "Dude, are you alright?"

(S.C.)

Cory filmed me as I edited yesterday's vlog, my dark brown hair falling into my eyes as I worked hard. I turned to look at him with an unamused expression, keeping that way until I looked back to my laptop.

(S.C.)

I filmed Lupo and Astro from my spot in front of my laptop. Astro was trying to get into the kitchen, past Lupo who was bouncing side to side in front of her and blocking her path. "How's that working?" She asked, smiling down at the little girl.

She looked behind her, "I'll just go ride over there."

"Oh," Lupo dragged out, "You'll just go ride over there."

"I will."

"You will."

I turned the camera on myself, "I like this kid. She's like a little me."

(S.C.)

Jacqueline sat in her carrier, her little red bow slipping down into her eye as she wailed. I walked over to her, moving it back up onto her head.

I started rocking the carrier, watching her wailing stop immediately and her eyes closing. I turned the camera back to me, grinning, "If only everything were just that simple."

(S.C.)

Lupo sat at the counter as I filmed her, silver nail polish in one hand and her fingers spread out on the other. "Concentrate," I whispered, getting even closer to her as she painted her nails.

She replied with something, but I just spoke over her as I poked her cheek, "Don't mess up. Don't mess up."

She stopped, looking up at me. I just blew past the look, moving the camera closer to her hand, "That looks very special right now."

(S.C)

I sat shotgun in Fang's vehicle, my camera held steadily in front of me, "I'm so excited. Apparently right now-"

I stopped as Fang ordered through the drive-thru, repeating what Lupo wanted to him.

"Drive-thru Starbucks? Really?"

(S.C.)

I followed Fang as he carried Astro over his shoulder out to the trampoline, watching as he tried to do a model walk. "America's Next Top Model."

He sat her down on the side of the trampoline and I moved over to pull off her boots, standing back to film her and Fang on the trampoline.

As the bounced, I turned the camera back on myself for a moment, "Curse of the cameraman. Get to do nothing but film. Everybody else has the fun."

Fang was sitting on his bum, Astro bouncing around him excitedly.

(S.C.)

I was on the trampoline. Bouncing. With the camera. Probably looked horrid.

**(Should probably just see this part of the video… hard to explain)**

(S.C.)

Astro sat on the floor in front of me as she set up her plastic tea set. I looked at her through the camera, "How do you play tea party?"

"You… You… This has tea in it that I gotta make. The sugar's in here. This is where all the sugar is. Now it needs some water. You first put the lid and now you shake it. And that's how you make tea."

"I see, but where's the milk?"

"And now you add the milk."

(S.C.)

I pulled the camera closer to Fang's face as we stood in a clothing department. He stood in front of a mannequin, moving his hand up towards her breasticals before moving away like nothing just happened.

"Oh my."

(S.C.)

I sat in the car, putting the top of my lip balm up to the camera, "Smeller vision. Smells awesome." Fang tried to say something as he drove, but I interrupted him, "Stop interrupting my vlogs with your phone calls!"

(S.C.)

We pulled up in front of the house we had been in, honking the horn as we waited for Lupo.

She came out the front door, but froze when I yelled to her, "That's not dramatic!"

She just shrugged, running to the car with her arms waving in the air. She climbed in the backseat, laughing, "I don't know what that was, but…"

"It was good enough. I told her when we called her that we were going to pick her up like a date and she was going to have to come outside dramatically. I think she nailed it." Lupo nodded, a smug look on her face.

(S.C.)

We walked through the parking lot, Fang with his fingers in front of his nostrils as he hummed. He stopped, waiting for something, "I can't now that you're filming me. You killed it. You killed it!"

"He has the weirdest way of trying to make himself sneeze!"

"Okay, it's because my voice is so low that I hum and it vibrates all the hairs."

"Whatever. I was in the house on the computer and he walks in and goes hnng and sneezes. I'm like 'what the hell are you doing?'!"

He opened the door into the restaurant for me, "Just get in there."

(S.C.)

I pointed the camera up at the pictures on the ceiling, "These picture frames make my OCD hurt."

I turned the camera to Lupo, only to find her making a fishy face. I laughed, pointing the camera back to me, "I have special friends."

Lupo started laughing, letting out weird noises. This time, her ever-changing laugh held tiny squeaks.

"Squeaker! She's squeaking when she laughs, it's so funny."

(S.C.)

"This is giving me Goosebumps just looking at it."

Lupo sat with a lemon in her mouth, sucking on it like I would an orange.

"She's eating straight lemon."

She nodded, "Its good! And I'm hungry."

(S.C.)

Fang's iPhone was lying on the table, some weird wood app on the screen. He pointed at it, "Doesn't it look like it's part of the table?"

He put his finger on the screen, making the background stay where it was as he moved his phone. I just shrugged, "I was taking a piss, but that was actually pretty cool."

(S.C.)

Lupo and I locked arms while skipping to the store, "Wal-Mart!"

I looked through the camera, letting out an aggravated sigh, "Focus! It's too bright and shiny for the power of the camera. Wal-Mart!... I'm the only one that's excited."

(S.C.)

I moved up to the fish tanks, switching between different ones, "Normal amounts of fish. Way too many fish. Lazy fish. And Fang."

Then I got distracted by the snail, "Truck it! Oh, what's he gonna do? Clunk, into the side.

"Crabs! Why are these sold at Wal-Mart?"

The next tank was little blowfish. One had died and now the others had surrounded it, "Cannibalism! Oh my god!"

"Is it dead?"

"Wal-Mart fish cannibalism."

"I love blowfish, though."

"Good god."

"Blowfish are awesome."

"Wal-Mart fish cannibalism. Wal-Mart is an evil place. Could get lost in it for many days. And, when you die the fish eat you."

(S.C.)

Back at the relative's house:

"Wow… Uh, the family kind of attacked the kitchen while we were gone." There was fake blood everywhere, along with other Halloween decorations.

Fang walked into the shot, "Actually, these aren't decorations. This is an average thing. I wonder when they're gonna put the decorations up."

"Happy Halloween," I said, still looking at all the décor. "That's crazy. We weren't gone that long, were we?"

(S.C.)

"I think Fang has something in store for us cause he just told me to turn the camera on."

I turned the camera on him too soon, his arm just being stuck in the sleeve, "Aw… you failed my joke."

"Ha ha," I said tiredly, looking at the camera before turning it to Fang and then Lupo, "Ha ha. Ha ha."

**YAY! She's finally telling us what's going on! Okay, that mean's I'll probably do what I did for that one scene and tell you where it's at and then just go on from there. **


	3. Important

Important:

Hey, guys… I don't know how many of you will even read this, but I don't think I can continue this story…

Did you see Cory upload the video? My whole point of this story was him and Kate, just in the form of Max and Fang… So… I don't think I can continue this. It won't feel the same. It's like watching a sad movie you've seen before. Sure, you're getting to the good part, but it's not as happy cause you know what will come afterwards.

Those of you who don't know who I'm talking about, this story was obviously based off of a vloging channel, Katersoneseven, who at the beginning of her vlogs had moved in to held SMPfilms with him videos. They eventually got together after about a year. A few months ago, they got engaged… and now they've split.

No, I don't think I'd be able to stop just when Kate stopped doing daily vlogs. I don't think I'd be able to come up with a fake ending. For those of you who watched their vlogs and their videos, who loved them because they loved their viewers and shared their lives, you know how much this hurts. They were my real life OTP…

So, yeah… I don't know if I'm going to take this story down or just leave it up. Maybe, after we've all had our time, I don't know, maybe I'll pick it back up. I know, I haven't updated in forever, but that was different. I never planned on actually leaving this story.

I don't know… Kate hasn't uploaded a video. Not on her vloging channel at least. I can't help but feel more for Cory… plus, he was the one I found first. His videos got me through a lot. Not to say Kate's didn't, but… it's different.

Anyway, I'm sorry. I bet Ding-Ding's going to miss his brothers. Help Cory get through this, Sparta, like you helped with everything else.

Forever a SMPoneseven Supporter,

MPHknows


End file.
